Naruto Shippuuden:Hurricane chronicles
by Odama Rasengan21
Summary: This is my version of what happens after naruto leaves, i think its a pretty good story, naruto will be quite powerful although he will not be superpowered he will be as strong as kakashi, or maybe a little stronger stronger , no set day for updates
1. Chapter 1

A/N:

This is my first fic so please be nice!! I might not be able to update due to the fact that i have a life other than fanfiction..but..i will update sooner or later..I will most likely not make any new jutsus, but the jutsu names will be in japanese. i will probably add the definitions at the end of each chapter. I will not need a beta reader, there might be a FEW mistakes but hopefully not too many since im not on a deadline and i know what im doing...not really but i dont usually make mistakes and just leave them...

Now for the Legend:

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX - scene change

"Bobo mcshaw lmao"-talking

'I love cheesepie'-thinking

**"I bet you can guess this" **- Demon talking

**'I can think too" **-Demon think

On with the story:

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a day before the departure of Naruto and his sensei, Jiraiya, or ero sennin as dubbed by Naruto. Naruto was preparing to leave. He had just made his promise to 'his' sakura chan. He promised that he would come back stronger, and when he did, he would bring back Sasuke from Orochimaru. Until then, he had to worry about akatsuki and making sure his sensei didn't slack off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day, Naruto was at the main gate of konoha, awaiting all of the people who wanted to say goodbye to him. "When you come back, we'll go find Sasuke together k?" asked Sakura. "Ofcourse! When i come back, Im gonna be alot stronger and im gonna kick Sasuke's ass and drag him back here! And you dont even want to know what's going to happen to hebi-teme" replied the ever-noisy blond ninja. All of the other rookie nine were there. "I hope for a match when you return, it is fated for us to have a battle" said the ever stoic Neji. "YOSH NARUTO KUN!!THE FIRE OF YOUTH BURNS BRIGHT WITHIN YOU!!! I SHALL TEST THE GROWTH IN YOUR POWER OF YOUTH WHEN YOU RETURN!!!" yelled Lee and Gai at the same time. "Uhh...right.." replied naruto trailing off at the end. "G-Goodbye Naruto kun" said a very red Hinata. All of the other fairwells were pretty much the same.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

3 days of mindless walking later...

"Neh ero sennin! where are we headed?" asked Naruto. "Well, gaki, if you ever shut up, you would know that we're headed towards the mist." replied ero sennin. "Why're we going there?" asked naruto again while running up ahead of Jiraiya. "This is a TRAINING trip, and we havent trained the whole time." exclaimed Naruto. "Im taking you to a special person who could give you something which would help in weapons training; im getting you your own special weapon" replied Jiraiya. "Oh ok.." said naruto. "So, where is this person?" asked naruto. "He is the one who made the swords for the seven swordsman of the mist, althought he makes other weapons, he only does it for people who he deems worthy, and in all his years, there have been only 9 people who he deemed worthy. Im one of them, but i never got a weapon from him since i never needed one." said Jiraiya. "Neh, ero sennin, who are the other people?" asked Naruto. "They are the 7 swordsman of the mist and Orochimaru-teme." replied Jiraiya. "Is Tsunade no bachan one of them?" asked naruto. "No, she isnt, only because she tried to castrate him for looking at her the wrong way." said Jiraiya while laughing at the memory of the white haired man running away from the young blond lady. This kind of thing continued for a whole week until they finally reached a small cottage in the woods surrounded by mist.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Inside the swordsman's house

The old man inside had a long beard that reached down to his waiste and was tucked into his belt, he was quite old, and very tall and skinny, he had on a green-brown kimono that seemed too big for him (think dumbledore wearing a kimono). "Ah, Jiraiya, what brings you here? and is who is this?"asked the nameless smith. "IM UZUMAKI NARUTO! AND IM GONNA BE THE BEST HOKAGE EVER!" replied naruto. "hehe..is that so? I wish you good luck uzumaki san" replied the smith. "hehe thanks oji san" said naruto.

"Anyway Jiraiya, why are you visiting this old man?" asked the smith. "Well, you remember that weapon that you offered me?" asked jiraiya. "yes, the one you denied all those years ago, do you want it now?" replied the smith. "no, but i do want a weapon for my apprentice" said jiraiya. "Ah, I see, i never offered your apprentice a weapon, but i suppose a promise is a promise" replied the smith. "Oi, gaki, what weapon do you want?" asked the smith. "umm...i dont know yet.." replied Naruto. "Get him two of your special knuckle blades, the ones that you could never make, the ones that would absorb the chakra in a chakra system within the blade and could use the chakra with a mental thought" replied jiraiya. "But I could never make them, i dont know the proper seals to create an artificial chakra system." said the smith. "Ah, but I do" replied jiraiya. "ok then, lets get started, naruto, wait here." said the smith. "Fine." replied naruto.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

38 hours later

Naruto was bored as hell.

Finally Jiraiya and the smith walked out of the seal room with a black box. "Finally ero sennin, jii san" exclaimed naruto. "Oi gaki look at these" replied Jiraiya choosing to ignore naruto's 'erosennin' comment. He opened the black box to reveal two pure white knuckle blades. They were like Asuma's blades except they had a small blade jutting out on the thumb side as well. Naruto was literally drooling. "Oi gaki, try putting in your chakra into these, when they feel full, then stop." instructed jiraiya. "HAI!" replied naruto.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Outside the cottage

on the left knuckle blade, Naruto put in his normal blue chakra until it became full, suddenly the blade turned blue. On the right blade, naruto put in Kyubi's chakra, the blade turned blood red. Naruto extended the chakra to see how long the chakra blades were when all of the chakra from the blades were being used. The blue blade had enough blade for a 8 metre chakra blade, while the red one had a 9 metre blade (A/N:coincidence eh?) "ARIGATHO JIISAN!!!I LOVE THEM I LOVE THEM COME GIVE ME A HUG!!!" exclaimed Naruto while trying to crush the old man under his hardest grip. "There there gaki, i know they're great. Say, how bout i teach you to use them fully?" asked the old smith. "I'll even throw in a few normal knuckle knives to use instead of throwing kunai? They're alot better than kunai seeing as how they can absorb your chakra for special jutsus." added the old man. "REALLY?!, ok, but you have to let me do something in return..hmm...how about i take you out for the ramen?"asked Naruto. "Hehe..Jiraiya, this student of yours is just like your old one." replied the old man. "More ways than you know old man, more ways than you know" said Jiraiya. "Gaki, get some rest, training begins tomorrow and let me tell ya, its gonna be hell." said the old man.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Next morning.

"OI BRAT! WAKE UP!" yelled jiraiya. "It's only five in the morning ero sennin..." replied naruto while going under the covers of his bed. Naruto was soon splashed by water and then when he finally got up, he got weights thrown at him, nope this was not his day. "Put those on" ordered Jiraiya. When naruto was outside, he realized that he could barely move with the weigts on. "Neh neh ero sennin how much do these weigh?" asked naruto. "hmmm...about 50 pounds each." replied jiraiya. "WHAT!! im gonna be so slow in these...but i suppose if they help, ill wear them.." said naruto. "Ok brat, lets see, take out your knuckle knives and spar with me." said the old man. "After that, we'll practice your form, and later on, Jiraiya will teach you some jutsu and control over the furball." added the smith. "Y-You know?" replied naruto, shocked at the fact that someone knew what was in him and still liked him. "Hehe...yeah i know. Lets get started then." said the old man.

This went on for the whole three years that naruto was away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: well, what do you think? reviews will help me see if im any good, if you review ill continue to write, but if you dont...i wont have any motivation. btw, i wont tell you the parings, but just know its not yaoi or something common.

well that's it for now later ppl...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2! I got bored, so i thought i might as well make a new chapter...it gives me something to do. This is the return of naruto. There will be no bashing, and the pairing will most likely be naruXOC/NaruXtemari/NaruXtenten and also accepting suggestions if they're unusual..for example NaruXMoegi, never seen that one have you? I haven't decided which one i will use yet, but there will be some later on. Although, it will play backseat to the action in the story. Just for the heck of it, I'm not giving naruto superweapons, the nine metre blade is as thin as a straw and can't cut through anything, so naturally, he has to use a smaller blade. I will mention the limits later on in the story. I also won't make it so that everyone completely hates naruto's guts, they will treat him slightly worse than others, but they won't go around calling him demon, it will be more like the manga, but all the ninja's will be friends with him because they acknowledge him as "Naruto" and not as the kyuubi and be nice to him...when he's not pulling pranks. Without further ado, on with the story!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was a nice, sunny morning in Konohagakure. The birds were chirping, the sun was shining, when suddenly- "AARRGGGGHHHH GET BACK HERE YOU STUPID CAT!!" yelled a newly appointed brown haired, blue scarfed gennin and his team, yes, Konohamaru, Udon, and Moegi, along with their sensei, Ebisu, were chasing Tora, the Daimyo's cat. After hours of running, yelling, screaming and all around mischief, they finally caught the cat and returned it to the daimyo. Who didn't wait to crush the cat in a bone crushing hug. "Hmph, that cat deserved what it got for doing this to my face!" exclaimed Konohamaru. "Well, it _was _your fault for holding it so close to your face." Replied moegi. "Hmph, I'm going to go see if Naruto niisan is back yet. said Konohamaru after failing to win yet another argument with moegi.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, three people were walking down the path towards the gates of Konoha. One man had white hair that reached to the middle of his back, and he had red vertical lines going down from his eyes across his cheeks. The man was none other than Jiraiya. To his right was a blond boy, slightly shorter than him and this blond boy had bright blue eyes and three whisker marks adorning his cheeks. He had on an orange and black outfit, and strangely enough, a white coat, with red flames on the bottom and the kanji for "Rokudaime" (sixth) on his back, he also had the kanji for fire on his right shoulder and the konoha symbol on his left. He had kunai holsters, but strangely enough, instead of kunai, inside them were knuckle knives. He also had two knuckle knives strapped to his thighs above the holsters on each side, a red one on the right leg and a blue one on the left. (Basically, he's wearing his normal outfit in shippuuden except with yondaime's coat over it and orange flames at the bottom instead of red and knuckle knives strapped above the kunai holsters.) Apparantly, his choice of weapon was the knuckle knives.

Next to him was a girl, the girl was wearing a standard anbu type armor except in the colour of leaves instead of grey. She had on thin bracers on her forearms and had the normal ninja pants with many pockets. She had dark brown hair that went to where her neck met her shoulders, she had it tied into a short ponytail so it wouldnt get in the way. She had dark green eyes and a mist forehead protector she had a katana strapped to her back, and two kodachi strapped to her waiste. In her kunai holster, she had daggers instead of kunai, and she had a thin dagger strapped onto her forearm guards with the handles pointed to the wrist (so she could grab it fast with the other hand and unsheath it). Needless to say, she liked swords of any kind, coming from the mist. Her body was, of a strong buld (think yoruichi from bleach) and she had a large smile on her face not unlike her companion.

The three of them walked in through the gates, waking up the sleeping guards on the way. The guards, Izumo and Kotetsu immediately recognized them. "Jiraiya sama! Naruto! Glad to see you're back! Konoha's been too quiet without you and your stupid pranks!" Yelled Izumo. "Yep, if you're going to paint the Hokage mountain again, call me to help, or atleast give me a picture this time, guard duty sucks, I never got to see you do it since i fell asleep in guard duty and no one bothered to wake me up." Yelled Kotetsu with a grin on his face. Naruto instantly grinned and ran up a giant bulding. " LOOK OUT KONOHA!!! 'CAUSE UZUMAKI NARUTO IS BAACCK!!" he yelled. This caused several people in the village to either smile, or look annoyed at the thought of his pranks; depending on who the person was.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

All the way across Konoha, the konohamaru corps, Sakura, Tsunade and Shizune started speeding towards the gate from the Hokage tower as soon as they heard the yell. Konohamaru was thinking about how to show his niisan how much he had grown, Udon was thinking of all the things they would do with the boss now that he was back, and how they could show the boss how much they had grown, and Moegi was thinking of how to surprise him with how strong she had become, and how she wanted to become a Sannin just like the Godaime hokage. 'I wonder how much Naruto has grown, he's probably learned so many awsome new jutsus and gotten alot stronger, but I'll show him that im no push over anymore, I'll show him that I can be just as powerful as he has become, since i was trained under a sannin too.' thought Sakura. 'Naruto kun is back! The village was too quiet without him, I wonder if he's still so cute and determined (not like THAT)' thought Shizune. 'HAHA the gaki's back, I cant wait to see if i need to use _two _figures to beat him now, or if Jiraiya has slacked off and, in that case, ill beat the crap out of BOTH of them' Thought Tsunade while smirking evilly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"HEY GAKI, GET DOWN FROM THERE!" yelled Jiraiya. "Hai hai, ero sennin, I'm coming, I'm coming." replied an annoyed Naruto. As soon as he reached the floor, the Konohamaru corps, Sakura, Tsunade and Shizune jumped down from a roof. "Hey naruto!" yelled Sakura. "Naruto niisan!!!!!" Yelled the Konohamaru corps, and everyone else just stared at how much Naruto had grown. 'He looks just like the Yondaime with that coat on..wait! who said that he was going to be chosen for Hokage after me?!' thought Tsunade. "HEY, gaki, what's with the coat? I don't remember picking you as the next Hokage, maybe I'll pick Sakura to take the seat after me." Yelled Tsunade. At that comment, Naruto, and the Konohamaru corps looked so surprised, at this moment, Naruto's companion decided to make herself known and...she bashed Naruto on the head for making so much noise and making people laugh at them. "Itai! Kasumi chan! Ahat was that for?!" yelled Naruto in a whiny voice. "For making all those people laugh at us baka!" Yelled back Kasumi. "Sorry, but she surprised us." replied Naruto and Konohamaru. At this moment, everone in the group noticed Kasumi.

"So, Kasumi is it? How exactly did you meet my baka of a teammate?" asked Sakura. Kasumi was just about to answer when- "RAAAMMMMEEEENNN!!" was yelled by a drooling Naruto when he noticed that they were near Ichiraku ramen. "I'll tell you later." said kasumi. "But for now, I have to make sure ramen boy doesn't waste all of our money." Kasumi added while bashing Naruto over the head for trying to order all of the ramen in the entire store. "The oddball group sat down and waited for their order, by this time, it was only Naruto, Sakura, Kasumi and the Konohamaru corps, seeing how Jiraiya had to inform Tsunade on the information he had gathered on Akatsuki and Shizune made sure that they didn't slack off.

While the group was eating, they found out that Konohamaru had developed Naruto's taste for ramen, but not nearly all of his appetite. Konohamaru was at four bowls while Naruto was at 18. They were staring in awe while the ramen chef was crying and ayame were just staring at Naruto's ever growing appetite. It was at this moment that Iruka walked in, but before Iruka could get the cloth hanging out of his face, Naruto quickly hid the ramen bowls on the other side of the counter. "Hey Iruka sensei!" called Naruto. "Naruto! You're back!" replied Iruka while ruffling Naruto's hair. "Still going to be the Rokudaime, I see?" said Iruka commenting on Naruto's coat. Naruto gave the signature grin and replied "Yep, so, do you think you could pay for our ramen?" asked Naruto while everyone now understood why he had hid his and Konohamaru's bowls of ramen. "Ok Naruto, but only this once, seeing as you just got back, I heard from Jiraiya sama that you're really strong now!" replied Iruka. "Ok Iruka sensei, but pay for the bowls behind the counter too!" yelled Naruto while him and Konohamaru jumped on the nearest roof and ran away. Not too much later they heard "NAAARRRUUUUTOOOO!!!" coming from the direction of the ramen stand. They instantly burst out laughing while continuing their way to the training grounds.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At the training grounds, Naruto decided to give Konohamaru the present he had bought for him. "So, Konohamaru, do you have a special weapon that you use?" asked Naruto suddenly making them both stop in the middle of the training field. "No, but I wanna use knuckle knives just like you and asuma ossan!" exclaimed Konohamaru. "Thats good Konohamaru, because I have a present for you!" said naruto in an excited tone. "REALLY?! NIISAN YOU'RE THE COOLEST!!" yelled Konohamaru at the idea of getting a special weapon from his niisan. "Okay, but it's a really special weapon, just like the two strapped to my legs." said Naruto. "I made this specially for you." Naruto added. "YOU made it?! COOL!! LEMME SEE LEMMSE!!! yelled Konohamaru. "Hold on Konohamaru, i just have to say, the ones I have were made by someone really good at it, but he died after he taught me how to make them, the ones I'm about to give you were the first ones, and the best ones I ever made, so remember to take care of them, you put your chakra into their artificial chakra coils and you can activate them at will and they will never run out of chakra, they will also only respond to you, so go ahead, fill them up as much as it goes." Naruto instructed. "Ok, niisan, I'll take care of them, I'll use them to protect my friends and family, and when you get too old as the rokudaime, I'll use them to defend konoha as the sachidaime (i dont know if that's right, but lets pretend that it is)." said Konohamaru seriously. "You understand what being Hokage is about, good job Konohamaru" replied Naruto equally as serious. "Now here they are." Naruto added, handing Konohamaru the box. Inside the box were two knuckleknives, nearly identical to the ones strapped to Naruto's thighs. Konohamaru took them and put as much chakra into them as he could. He sent a surprised and unsure look at Naruto when they suddenly turned blue with green lines on them. "Looks like you have an earth affinity Konohamaru." said Naruto giving him a smile. "What about you niisan?" asked Konohamaru pointing at the blades he had, one was blue with a white blade, and the other was blood red with a white blade. "These are mine, I have wind affinity, so they got white blades instead of green" replied Naruto.

Naruto took out five scrolls. "Pick the kind of fighting style you want, the white scroll here is my fighting style which is like the wind, fast, flowing and could take the enemy down in one fell swoop if I get good enough at it." Naruto said. "I'll take the one that's the earth type fighting!" Konohamaru replied instantly. "Ojiisan told me once that he was an earth element user too!" "Ok Konohamaru, to make your chakra into earth chakra, you have to take a leaf, and you have to crush it to dust using only your chakra. Wind chakra makes a blade, earth chakra makes a blunt force, it can be used for defence and offence, while wind chakra can be used only for offense. But remember Konohamaru, your chakra training will take years, maybe you should ask Ebisu sensei for help on the step after the leaf crushing." naruto suggested. "Ok niisan, let's get back to the others, they're probably showing Kasumi neechan around the village." said Konohamaru. Then they sped off into the trees.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Konohamaru and Naruto were running all around Konoha looking for the others, when they finally found the others, they told them about what happened at the training ground and how Naruto had given Konohamaru knuckle knives, when suddenly a hawk flew overhead signalling them to go to the Hokage's office. When they had finally gotten there, they noticed that there were two other people there. "Naruto, Sakura, meet your new teammate Sai and your new sensei Yamato." Yelled Tsunade bluntly. "What's wrong with Kakashi sensei?" asked Naruto. "Yamato here used to be the leader of the ANBU, and he can help you with IT better than Kakashi can if something goes out of hand, Kakashi will still help to train you so you could retrieve Uchiha Sasuke." replied Tsunade. "Now, I have a mission for you four, there has been an attack by Akatsuki on a jinchuuriki in cloud. I need you to retrieve the Jinchuuriki and if you can, eliminate the Akatsuki members responsible." Tsunade said with a no-goofing around tone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Team seven was at the gates within the hour and headed out to find the captured Jinchuuriki somewhere in lightning country, but little did they know what they were getting themselves into, was more than they had ever expected.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So, whadja think? pretty good for the first fic huh? READ AND REVIEW EVERYONE, and accepting suggestions for pairings and you could also vote for whichever one you want from the suggestions and from my choices, just make sure NO YAOI. the decision will be mine in the end, but hey, suggestions never killed anyone..i think...


	3. Chapter 3

I'm back! didja miss me? guess not...well that sucks...i got only about 2 reviews so far, and to ultimatesasukesakurafan106, Just because you're the first reviewer, I'll think about putting sasusaku later in the story...waayyy later...cause they have to beat orochimaru and they're not anywhere near that level.

The votes for the pairings are:

NaruXTema - 1

SasuXSaku - 1

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Team 7 was jumping from tree to tree at a normal speed, it was fine so far, no incidents had happened yet except for Sai making fun of Naruto's lower regions. After a few hours it started to get dark so, Yamato made a house out of wood using Mokuton:shichuka no jutsu. The four of them stayed in the simple four room square house, they made fires, ate etc. outside. It was very convenient that they were right next to a river since they had no food on them. Yamato gathered the wood (using yet another mokuton jutsu) while Sai built a fire using a kunai and a stone. Naruto and Sakura had no problem gathering fish either, Naruto sent a clone to use a weakened version of the rasengan to cause the fish to fly up out of the water, while Sakura used kunai to pin the fish into a tree.

This went on for a week until they got deep into lightning country, so far, they faced bandits, the bandits ran away fast enough after a 'demonstration' of Sakura's strength. While in lightning country, they found out why it was called that. They were in lightning country for a week trying to find kumogakure (hidden cloud), and so far, they had been in a thunderstorm the whole time. Lightning country had the most storms out of all of the countries, hence its name. They all knew that they would never come here just for fun, but what they didn't know was that there were 2 pairs of eyes watching them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kasumi was called into the Hokage's office on an urgent note. When she entered, she knew something was wrong, Tsunade had an angry look on her face. "Kasumi, we have an S rank mission for you, your mission is to aid Kakashi and go find Uzumaki Naruto's team and back them up." Tsunade said with a serious look. "It seems that the information we got from kumo was incorrect, they have just sent me a hawk stating that the Akatsuki members aren't there just for Yuugao, the jinchuuriki of the nibi. It seems that Akatsuki expected us to send team 7 and they had two members waiting in Lightning country to ambush them as soon as they got close enough. The opponents you may face are: Uchiha Itachi, Hoshigaki Kisame, Hidan, and Kakuzo. This mission is of vital importance." said Tsunade with a serious look on her face. 'An S rank mission, to save Naruto, I WILL do it, I have to help him, but I'm facing THE Hoshigaki Kisame, I just hope my swordswoman skills are good enough to face him.' Thought Kasumi. "I understand Hokage sama, and I accept." Replied Kasumi with strengthened resolve.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, In Lightning country...

Team 7 was not having a good day, first they realize that they're behind schedule, then they realize that they have just been ambushed without even knowing it. "Uzumaki Naruto, come with us, or we will be forced to take you." said an ever-stoic Itachi. "Let's see you try, Uchiha teme." replied Naruto while throwing several shuriken at Itachi. "As you wish Uzumaki Naruto." replied Itachi emotionlessly while taking out his anbu katana and blocking the shuriken. Naruto began to sprint while he took his knuckle knives "Kaze-Ryu"(the blue one) and "Kaze-Kitsune" (the red one) from his legs and activating them, causing the equivelant of twin katanas being held in reverse grip.

"Kage bunshin no jutsu!" he yelled creating three clones who also had the knives. "Sai, Sakura chan! Team maneuver number 7!" Naruto yelled at Sai, then Sakura who nodded. (In this fic, The events with Sasuke happened before the events with Gaara, I just made it like this cause Sai's a cool character). Sai took out his katana and ran to the left with one clone while Sakura went to the right with another one. Naruto and his other clone began running at Itachi noticing that he would have to finish fast since Yamato sensei was beginning to tire out from facing Kisame in such a wet land (Lightning country equals constant storms, which has rain too). Naruto ran straight at Itachi while his clone ducked and ran low to the ground infront of him. The clone aimed a leg sweep at Itachi who dodged it by jumping, in midair, Itachi blocked a punch which the clone threw at him, neverthe less since it had knuckle knives, it dug deep into his forearm guards before the clone kicked him into the air. As soon as he was in the air, The real Naruto came and used the chakra blade of his knuckle knife to break Itachi's forearm guards and push him further into the air while preparing a rasengan in his right hand with the help of a clone. As soon as Itachi was high enough in the air, the real naruto kicked him even higher into the air preparing a final attack. After that, the clone that helped with the rasengan punched Itachi high into the air, Sakura and Sai used the other two as spring boards and launched themselves into the air. Sai had his Katana drawn ready for a vertical slash and Sakura was ready for one of her strongest vertical kicks. Before Itachi knew what hit him, the two had brought down their attacks on him. Sai's katana dug deep into his left shoulder then pushed him down, while Sakura's Kick had hit his other shoulder and he was sent crashing down to face Naruto's rasengan. "Team 7 rasengan RENDAN!!" yelled team 7 while Naruto's attack ripped Itachi apart into...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yamato was not faring well against Kisame. At first it seemed like he had the upper hand, he had Kisame trapped with Mokuton Hijutsu: Jukai Kotan but then Kisame had brought out his sword and sucked all of the chakra from the tree causing it to die and be useless in trapping him. "Suiton: Suiryuudan!" yelled Yamato. Even with his skills with water jutsus, they were seemingly useless as kisame just cut through them with his sword sucking out all of the chakra from the water. His first mistake had been using all of his mokuton jutsus against Kisame and when Kisame's sword sucked the chakra, thinking that he could overload the sword by pumping more chakra into it, his second mistake was facing Kisame in taijutsu, which had caused him to get a cut on his shoulder, if not treated properly would kill him. Suddenly, he was knocked out of his thoughts when he noticed that the water vapour int he air was getting very dense and heavy, the next thing he knew, he was in Kisame's suirou no jutsu. He knew it was the end when Kisame raised his sword and prepared to chop of Yamato's head which was out of the jutsu to make it easier to cut off. Just when Kisame was about to strike, four throwing knives flew out of nowhere and hit Kisame's sword, knocking it out of his hand, causing him to get distracted and lose his suirou no jutsu. Yamato opened his eyes and turned to look at Kasumi standing there looking as though if she had just run a marathon.

Kasumi quickly handed him a blood clot pill and soldier pill while taking one herself as they prepared for round two...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

...mud? 'Itach' had been a mud clone! "Very impressive teamwork, if your opponent was anyone else, you would've probably killed them, but not me." Itachi said in a monotone while coming out of the treeline and into the clearing. "So Itachi was a mud clone the whole time?!" asked/yelled Naruto. "No, he switched after you broke his forearm guards." replied Sai noticing that the guards had fallen behind one of the bushes where Itachi stepped out of. "Very impressive, even for a ROOT ANBU member." said Itachi. "Now let us begin, round..two...mangekyou sharingan!" Itachi said in a voice barely louder than a whisper. "Don't look at his eyes!" Naruto exclaimed, knowing very well what the mangekyou sharingan could do. Naruto was tired, team 7 was tired they knew they couldn't beat Itachi until backup came. They had lost Yamato sensei and now they may lose their lives. Naruto called on the kyuubi's chakra changing his features into a more animalistic one, he used the three tails mode and took out his knuckle knives since he couldn't use any jutsus with the kyuubi chakra and he knew he had to end it fast. He charged at Itachi intending to chop off his head when Itachi used his chakra enforced katana to block the chakra blades of the knuckle knives.

Itachi took a Kunai in his other hand intending to chop of naruto's head when suddenly he had to jump away to dodge four shuriken that flew out of the trees, followed by none other than Kakashi. Kakashi quickly understood the situation. " I leave you guys for a few days to heal, and this is what you get yourselves into?" asked kakashi in a lazy tone. Itachi saw that he stood no chance against all four of them and quickly fled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Now that Yamato and Kasumi both knew what Kisame could do, and they were at near full chakra capacity while he was at about 75 percent, he knew that he stood no chance, so using a smoke bomb, he quickly fled, catching up with Itachi. Yamato and Kasumi quickly went to where the rest of team 7 was.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In team 7's location, there were two things: A chakra exhausted team and Kakashi. As soon as Itachi fled, team 7 let themselves drop and they all fainted. Sai and Sakura ran out of chakra, and using a full three tails of chakra from kyuubi burnt Naruto's insides quite fast and depleted his chakra reserves while trying to control it. So, he fainted too. Just then, Yamato and Kasumi walked into the clearing. "Yamato"said Kakashi,causing Yamato to look up. "The mission was a failure, Akatsuki has the nibi." Said Kakashi in a sober tone. "I understand, we will head back to Konoha first thing tomorrow morning." replied Yamato.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning team 7 and their backup were going back to Konoha. Kakashi was helping Yamato walk due to the injuries he got from fighting Kisame and from chakra exhaustion. Kasumi was carrying Naruto, one of the few people who acknowledged her beyond her bloodline, and one of Kakashi's clones were helping Sakura and Sai. Out of the four, Naruto seemed the least tired, but Kasumi insisted that she help him. After a week, team 7 arrived in Konoha and they reported to the Hokage about the mission details.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At a training field:

"Naruto, let me train you in the wind element, by the time im done, you will be a master of the wind element using the kage bunshin training method." Kakashi said. "REALLY?! OK!" replied naruto enthusiastically. "OK naruto, I assume jiraiya sama taught you the basics?" "Yep, ero sennin taught me to cut a leaf and a waterfall." "Ok good, now time for the next step, you will have to learn to glide in the air, like Temari san does with her fan, except you will have to use chakra instead of a fan." "WHHAATT?! I HAVE TO LEARN THAT?!" Naruto yelled ever so enthusiastically."Ok naruto, I will make it easier in the beginning, you can start off using paper, which you will enforce with chakra, but after you master that, you will have to learn to use only your chakra. This excercise is completely useless in battle because it requires your full attention" Kakashi instructed. "For this training, you will need absolute concentration, you will have to go do it at an isolated location with either me, or Yamato. I suggest Yamato because he can help you train to become stronger by yourself, and not without Kyuubi." "I understand Kakashi sensei, when I come back, I'll be even stronger" Naruto said, slightly put out by the fact that his sensei was leaving him to someone else. "Now don't look so depressed, when you come back, I'll teach you a version of the rasengan which even the Yondaime couldn't do."

(I considered ending the chapter here )

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto and Yamato were walking through the forest, trying to reach their training spot before it got dark. "Neh Yamato sensei, how long will it take until we reach the training spot?" Naruto asked. "About an hour or so from here, if we run it'll only take 20 minutes." "Hai hai...LET'S RUN I'LL EVEN RACE YOU!!" Naruto replied enthusiastically. They ran for twenty minutes, Naruto started off being slower than Yamato but after running for 15 minutes straight at top speed, Yamato got tired while Naruto's endless stamina kept him going the whole way, so in the end, it was a tie.

"Ok Naruto, stand on that scroll, concentrate your chakra into making it hard, blow and use that wind you blew to lift up the paper, lifting yourself up at the same time." Yamato instructed the ever-attentive blond. "Hai sensei" Naruto said as he stood on the open scroll. He concentrated his chakra into making the paper hard, he blew out, but he didn't have enough control to make the wind lift him up. This is going to be a looonnng training session.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kasumi was having a hard time training by herself. She couldn't practice sword fighting by herself, so she decided to find a way to use all of her swords at once, so she held the katana in one hand, a kodachi in the other and finally the other kodachi in her mouth. (Think Zolo from One piece.). She was practicing moves against a training dummy while she heard someone punching something, she turned to see Sakura punching a log, ok she turned to see Sakura decimating a long with one punch. "Hey Sakura, wanna help me train?" "Sure, what do I do?" "Get out a kunai and fight me normally, but make sure you're prepared 'cause im gonna come at you full strength using all three of my swords." "Wouldn't have it any other way." "LET'S GO!!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You've almost got it Naruto, CONCENTRATE!!" Yamato yelled. Naruto had been training for the past four days at wind walking, he had gotten it with the paper by 3 days, and he was trying to walk on air with just his chakra. "Create a chakra film on the bottom of your feet, and underneath that, draw air particles together to form a solid surface..you've almost got it!" Yamato kept repeating the steps to naruto. "I'm trying Yamato sense, I'm trying!" Naruto replied to Yamato's yelling. He had almost gotten it, he had most of the air particles together to form a surface, but he couldn't seem to get them strong enough to stand on for long periods of time. He could float about one inch above the groud for about five seconds but that's it. 'Concentrate..concentrate...make a film of chakra, gather the air particles, gather gather more! More chakra, more chakra, and squish together..hold it, now push up, push up!!' Naruto mentally yelled at himself as he was doing the training, he had long shed his coat and jacket and was still sweating bullets, after about 20 minutes, he finally got above one metre. In one hour he had gotten 4 metres of the ground. He finally lost concentration and fell to the ground after staying 5 metres up in the air for a whole hour."After a week, you finally got air walking down!" "And since you finished that so well, I'll help you with your kenjutsu (with the trench knives) style" Yamato said with a smile. "Really?! Thanks Yamato-sensei!" Naruto replied enthusiastically, before passing out from chakra exhaustion.

Two hours later, Naruto woke up to find that Yamato had been training with two of Naruto's normal trench knives. "Neh, Yamato sense, what're you doing?" "Eh? You're up already? Ah, ok, I was seeing how useful these things were, and I have to admit, they're very useful, but not for my style." Yamato replied as he handed back the knives. "I prefer, to use my staff." He added while taking out a solid wooden staff with the kanji for 'Spirit of fire' on it and got into a stance. Naruto also took his stance and activated his knuckle knives, Kaze Kitsune (wind fox) on his right hand, and Kaze Ryu (wind dragon) on his left hand. He stopped the blades at about one metre and charged. Yamato, expecting it, reinforced his staff with chakra and blocked both of Naruto's strikes aimed at his legs. Naruto jumped back and changed the chakra so that it came out of the other end of the blades (meaning now the chakra blades came out of the thumb side of the knives). "Now let's get started Yamato sensei." Naruto replied while charging... This continued for the rest of the two weeks that he trained with Yamato. He grew as well with his trench knives, as he was with his fists. Soon, he grew even better, by the end of the training, he was nearly as powerful as Asuma with his trench knives. And his Taijutsu was just as it was before. In the time he had, he also completed the leaf cutting training and the waterfall cutting training (He did the same thing he did in the manga, I know, I'm unoriginal but I don't care )

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kasumi had changed immensly, instead of carrying a katana and two kodachi, she mastered the use of three whole katana's. That was mostly caused by Sakura breaking her two kodachi. She only used two katana at a time though, because she didn't like holding one in her mouth, but she kept three incase one got damaged, since she was better with two katana than she was with one. She had even gotten herself a teacher, Yuugao from the ANBU. Yuugao had taught her so much that she was nearly as good as Yuugao herself. Kasumi knew that next time that Team 7 went to look for Sasuke, she would come along, no matter what. With renewed vigor, she started to practice her katas again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Time skip 2 weeks XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto had completed his training with Yamato and had finally started training with Kakashi on his new version of the Rasengan. He had decided to call it: fuuton:rasengan shuriken, due to the fact that he could make the wind chakra into a shuriken and use the rasengan as a type of grinding, spinning saw thingy. He also made a different version of it called fuuton: rasengan yaiba (Wind element, rasengan blade, cheezy name i know, but best i could think of) The new rasengan was similar to rasengan shuriken, except this one was created entirely of wind blades. Once it exploded, the blades would cut into the target with as many blades as the directions that the chakra was moving within the rasengan. This rasengan was not meant for massive dammage, it was like the chidori in many ways, it drilled. The original rasengan grinded into the target, rasengan shuriken caused massive damage in the area as well as to the target, Rasengan yaiba literally _drilled _into the target, then exploded if Naruto allowed it to. This rasengan was meant for kills so fast, that the enemy wouldnt know what hit them until they were already dead.

Naruto had also, at Yamato and Kakashi's insistence, mastered the Rasengan with one hand, he mastered the other types of Rasengan with the use of only two hands (like what he does when he fights Tsunade outside that bar when he's trying to master the third stage of rasengan). All in all, Naruto couldn't wait to see how strong the others have become. Naruto decided to relax for the week that he had left of the two months of training. He decided to go visit Kasume chan who was currently living with Sakura chan. Naruto traveled through the streets towards Sakura's house. When he arrived he decided that he should knock before going in, since he might get killed by Sakura or Kasumi. Naruto knocked, and waited for a reply, when none came, he decided he would just go visit training field seven. When he got there, he saw something he wasn't expecting.

Sakura and Kasumi were having an all out battle in the training field. "KKKKKAAAAASSSUUUMMMIIII CCCHAAAAAANNNN!!!!!!! SSSAAAKKKUUURRAA CHAAN!! How's the training going?" Naruto asked ever-so-quietly..well quiet to him, earsplitting to everyone else. "Baka!!" yelled Kasumi and Sakura while whacking Naruto over the head. "Neh, Kasumi chan, how strong have you gotten in the two months I was training?" "Well, I'm chuunin!" replied Kasumi with a small smile. 'She's chuunin...that means I'm the only one left.' "Yatta!! Kasumi chan good job!" Naruto replied enthusiastically. "I KNOW!!! ISN'T IT GREAT!!" replied Kasumi while glomping Naruto and wrapping her arms around his neck. Just then, Naruto lost balance and fell backwards, with Kasumi ontop of him, their faces mere inches away from eachother. Both of them were blushing madly but for different reasons, Naruto was blushing because, well, he had a girl ontop of him, not to mention that she was very well endowed, Kasumi was blushing because one: she was ontop of Naruto and two, they were almost about to kiss, and three: her neck was hurting from the punch that Sakura had given her right on the muscles which would mean that her head would drop and her lips would meet with Naruto's. After about ten seconds she decided she couldn't hold it anymore and let her head drop, but luckily, her lips handn't completely met with Naruto's yet, she had rested her forehead on his, their lips just barely brushing against the other's. Just then, Kakashi poofed in to help them train since he still owed Naruto for the book. When he got there, he noticed the situation that Naruto and Kasumi were in and quickly poofed away, only to poof back holding...

A camera. Kakashi decided that he should take a picture of his student's first REAL kiss, so he used his speed, ran up and took about four pictures of them together, entirely breaking the moment that they were in. Kakashi decided that he would ge them printed out, which he did. After Kakashi had left, Naruto and Kasumi truly realised the position that they were in and quickly jumped apart mumbling apologies, while Sakura just stood there laughing the whole time. By now, Sakura had tears out of her eyes while Naruto and Kasumi continued to blush madly at the fact that they-if barely- had just kissed.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

What do you think? Like it? Hate it? RXR people, and remember to vote for the pairings, but just one thing- NO YAOI WHATSOEVER. Well press the little review button on the bottom. My first romance scene, im better at humor so i put in more humor than romance. Read and review people, the story is currently leaning towards a NaruXOC but enough votes MAY change my mind, it probably wont, but who knows, i might change it, but no harem and no one older than Naruto, cause that's just wrong. well later for now ppl!


End file.
